<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transform - Evolve - Bite by TwoKinkyBeans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441469">Transform - Evolve - Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans'>TwoKinkyBeans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, I usually like tagging but I have no idea how to tag this, It's basically the story of the spider that bites Peter, Multiverse, Spiders, Teen Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The little spider crawled down the wall slowly. It didn’t want to be seen. Not yet. Not before it fulfilled its’ destiny. And oh, it was close. So close. It could feel the vibrations radiating off the young, human boy. The exact vibrations it’d been looking for since it was born. </p><p>- </p><p>Or: The spider bites Peter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Transform - Evolve - Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly don’t know what this is, out of nowhere I had this idea stuck in my head that the spider knew it had to bite our sweet Peter Parker and well, here we are!<br/>- Kim</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>The little spider crawled down the wall slowly. It didn’t want to be seen. Not yet. Not before it fulfilled its’ destiny. And oh, it was close. So close. It could feel the vibrations radiating off the young, human boy. The exact vibrations it’d been looking for since it was born. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Bite. Bite. Bite.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The spider knew how vital his task was. One spider in every timeline of the infinite multiverse was sent to fulfill the duty. Which is why it had never bitten anyone before. It didn’t want to waste the gift that it carried inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as he was the chosen one, so was the human. He was unique, resilient enough to withstand the venom, and instead, the boy’s body would catalyze the toxin and utilize it for the better.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It crawled closer, knowing death awaited only minutes away. It needed to remain unseen for just a little longer now. Just long enough to spill the venom into the human’s bloodstream. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Transform. Evolve.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Bite.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly, the spider made way onto the human- up, up, up! It was close. So close to the skin. It could sense it. It followed its instincts until it could feel there was no longer any fabric in the way. It opened its mouth, leaned in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Bite.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It bit down, harshly, feeling how the toxins left its own body to enter the other one. Draining, giving until the very last drop trickled from its teeth. That was it. It’d done what it needed to do, and it could already feel that its consciousness was fading; mission accomplished.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Transcend.</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>